One Simple Question
by Neville-is-a-Beast
Summary: Eugene has been living at the castle for a month now and everyday he falls more in love with Rapunzel. He is starting to doubt that Rapunzel will never love him. But will he pluck up the courage to ask Rapunzel to marry him? Or will he just keep hiding his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Eugene sat at the edge of the balcony looking out onto the kingdom. It was only a month ago that he told himself that he could get use to this view. But in reality, the view was even more breath taking every time he saw it. Eugene was very lucky and he's been valuing all of the little things since returning Rapunzel to the castle. Since he saved her from the old woman known as Gothel he was cleared of all charges and was allowed to live as a guest in the castle. He would've gone his separate ways but Rapunzel was attached to him that he didn't want to hurt her. Actually the true reason was that he as absolutely in love with that girl. Everything was perfect for him, the King and Queen had treated him like a son and Eugene loved it. But the thing that was bothering him more and more was Rapunzel. He loved her, there was no lying about that but he didn't know if he had the guts to tell her.

"Eugene, why don't you accompany me to a walk around the gardens. It looks like something is on your mind and I am almost positive that if you talked about it, it would make you feel better." He was roused from his thoughts to see none other the Queen herself. "Why that would be wonderful your highness." He followed her to the gardens and walked in silence. Soon they reached a small stone bench and the Queen had motioned for him to sit beside her. "Now tell me Eugene, what has been troubling you these past few days." Eugene sighed, not knowing how to start about this. After all he was going to tell the Queen that he is in love with her daughter.

"Well, it's not easy to say so I have no idea how to say it." "You're in love with Rapunzel aren't you?" Eugene stared at her in shock. How could she possibly know that he was falling for her? "Oh Eugene, it's so very obvious. You're always with her, and you're always protecting her." "Yeah, I do love her very much. I just don't know if I should tell her or how to tell her for that matter." The Queen laughed and patted my hand gently. "Love is a very difficult thing; it grabs you at the most inconvenient times and pulls you in each possible direction. You hardly have time to catch your breath, but in the end love is very worth it. But the truth is, Rapunzel loves you back, I can see it in her eyes." Eugene looked up to see a smiling Queen. "You really think so?" The Queen nodded.

"But I'm no royal. I can't give her riches I can't offer her anything really other than myself. I mean she's a princess and I was just a thief but now I'm just Eugene." Why would Rapunzel want me? I wasn't a prince, I was just a thief that she happened to meet that I accidentally fell in love with. "Now wait just a minute Eugene, you might as well be a royal, you're like family to us and were accepted into the castle by the kingdom. You belong here even if you did have a rough past. Rapunzel loves you because you're you. Just be yourself, and tell her. Because I know she has been waiting to hear a certain question." Eugene smiled slightly at the fact that she loves him too. Maybe he could do this. "Now I suggest you tell her in a really romantic way, but I will leave that to you. I'm sorry to keep this short but I have a meeting with the council so I have to be leaving. Rapunzel will be in her room if there's anything you would like to ask." Winking, the Queen walked away. Eugene thought that by talking it out that he would feel better. Ok he did feel better but now he felt more pressured then anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel was in her bed chamber reading a fairly large book on her bed. Ever since her return to the castle, she has been spending most of her time in the royal library. Her goal was to read every book in there, which is a big goal considering the library was enormous. She was currently reading a book about the history of her kingdom. "Reading again Blondie?" Rapunzel looked up to Eugene and smiled at him. "Don't you ever get tired of reading? You always have your nose in a book." "Yes Eugene, unlike some people I enjoy reading. I could read for hours and I would be the happiest person here" Eugene smiled at her and took a seat beside her on her bed. He started reading over her shoulder but it was just a bunch of historical facts and that were making him fall asleep. "How can you read this?"

Rapunzel laughed and continued to read. He honestly didn't know how lucky he was to have such an amazing girl in his life. Even though he knew that meeting her was solely based on luck, he was glad he stole her crown and agreed to take her to see the floating lanterns. "Hey Blondie how about we go and take a walk around the courtyard or something? You've been reading for most of the day and you should really take a break." Rapunzel looked sad for a minute since taking a walk would mean her leaving the book but then she cheered up and to my surprise shut the book. "Well well that must have taken a lot of effort." Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at me and led me out of her room. "Well that wasn't very princess like at all." She turned and stuck her tongue out at me once again. Gosh I loved her rebellious ways.

We walked for hours around the castle talking about every possible thing. We finally came upon the gardens where we looked for a place to sit. We finally came upon the same bench where the Queen and I had spoken earlier in the day. "Eugene, sometimes I think I would have been better off if I stayed in the tower. All of these princess duties are beginning to get really overwhelming. What happens if I mess up?" She looked away and stared at the sky. "Rapunzel, you wouldn't mess up, and if you did no one would care. The kingdom loves you, they are truly happy to have their princess back. Besides if you stayed in that tower, I would never have had the chance to meet you." Rapunzel looked to Eugene then looked away blushing. "You always do that Blondie, and frankly it's getting quite annoying." He took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "You don't need to hide one inch of your beautiful face." His comment made her blush harder but she couldn't hide it this time. He finally released her face and stuck his hands in his pockets where he felt something small. He turned from Rapunzel and took out the mystery item which turned out to be a small box. He opened it and found a magnificent gold ring with diamonds and rubies embedded in the band. There was a small note attached to the box, he unfolded it and began to read.

_Eugene, I thought you might want this when you talked to Rapunzel. Just remember to be honest with her and tell her your true feelings._

Eugene smiled to himself, he loved how the Queen knew exactly what to do and say. He stuffed the note into his pocket along with the wooden box. This was the moment of truth. He gently took Rapunzel's hand in his and waited for her to look at him. "Rapunzel I need to tell you something that I needed to tell you for a long time."

*** Cliff hanger, sorry guys I just had to do it. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I promise I will soon. I only have two more chapters after this then the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with the story


	3. Chapter 3

"Rapunzel, ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one. I didn't know why at first but as I came to know you I know realize it. Blondie, you're smart. You read all day and know everything and anything about the kingdom and you're also street smart. You can hold your own in a fight, even if it is with a frying pan. You're the most original person I have ever met, but that's a good thing, especially since you're always yourself and never pretend for anyone. I love how you sing in the morning and before you go to sleep, you have a voice as sweet as an angels and it's an honor to hear it. I love how you're a kid at heart. You always dance in the streets, swipe sweets from the kitchen when no one is looking and race anyone who is willing to lose to an amazing princess. But that's only the beginning.

"What I like about you is how you always seek adventure no matter how thrilling or challenging it may be. You never give up on someone, no matter how stubborn or selfish or lost they are. You work hard for positive outcomes no matter how hard the work. I love how you have a slight rebellious side to you underneath all of that innocence. But what I love the most is that you followed me out of the tower and never gave up on me. You taught me there is more to life than being a thief. You taught me how to laugh and how to cry and how to be myself and just have fun. But more importantly you taught me how to love.

"Rapunzel, I'm in love with you. You're always in my thoughts, my dreams and my fantasies. Rapunzel I cannot imagine my life without you, even for a second. Please Rapunzel, will you do me this honor and marry me?" By the end of Eugene's lovely confession, Rapunzel was in tears. But they were not tears of sadness, but they were tears of happiness. "Eugene, I don't know what to say." "Say yes Blondie." "Yes Eugene, I will marry you." He smiled widely and took out the wooden box and eagerly slipped the ring onto her finger. To his joy it was a perfect fit. "So Eugene, looks like this will be an awfully big and challenging adventure. Are you sure that you're up to it?" "Yes my love, I am up for the challenge."


End file.
